Mutsumi's Craving
by YuriChan220
Summary: When home alone, Mutsumi just wants one thing...


**Mutsumi's Craving**

 **Pairing: Mutsumi x Keitaro**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Love Hina or any of its characters.**

It's another late night here at the household of the lovely wedded couple, Mutsumi and Keitaro. But unfortunately, Mutsumi's husband is at work and won't be back till late. It's for the best though cause they need money and such. Still, there are times that Mutsumi misses her dear husband so much that she can't help but think about him from time to time, especially the times where they had little time to make love and she wanted more of his touch.

After putting the leftovers in the fridge for her husband to feast on, she goes to their lovely room close the door behind her and smell the air around her. The air which she and her husband share. She plops down on the bed, grabbing Keitaro's pillow and hugging it tightly. She knows her husband's scent is on that pillow since he sleeps to the right all the time, yet she cannot help but enjoy it. The smell of his scent also makes her want to think about him. Him and his handsome features, no matter what he looks like.

"Mmmmmm~" she purrs as she takes another whiff and breathes out with bliss. "Kei-kun...Kei-chan..." And then, as if possessed, she finds that her hand is right between her legs, feeling some wetness on her panties below her long skirt. She is aroused just from her husband's scent and the fact that she misses him that all she can think about is him. "Kei-chaaan...ohhhhh~!" Mutsumi lets out a sexy moan right as she fondles her own womanhood when she digs two fingers below her panties.

Mutsumi should know better, but once she starts, she never wants to stop. The feeling of self-pleasure is just too good. She clutches the pillow tightly as she moves her fingers a bit faster, digging her fingers deeper, feeling her insides more and more.

"Kei-chan...ohhhh...Kei-chan...I can't...I just can't~!" she whines, jerking her head back a little.

Her body becomes hot and sweaty shortly after touching herself that she needs to shed her clothes. And just like that, she strips herself until she's butt naked, showing off her beautiful, slim body that any man would admire.

She sits in the middle of the bed, legs spread wide as she fondles her own womanhood, already wet from earlier, but still touches it. She closes her eyes she moves her fingers and touches her own breast with her other hand as well. Ragged breathing, whining and moaning are heard from the young woman as she continuously touches herself like there's no tomorrow. Her body sweats more, making it shiny from the moon light shining from their windows since she didn't bother turning it on.

"Kei-chan...aaahhhhh...haaah...Kei-chan..." she whines again.

She moves her hand around in circles while touching her breast, as well as her fingers inside her womanhood at the same time. More and more images of Keitaro appear in her mind as she keeps on masturbating.

Meanwhile, the front door opens and Keitaro walks in, calling out, "I'm home!" But there is no answer.

"Funny," he says to himself. "I thought Mutsumi would answer right away. Is she busy?"

He takes a step into the kitchen, smelling the lovely dinner she cooked earlier and probably put the leftovers in the fridge for him to heat up. But where is his wife?

"Mu-chan?" he calls. "Are you here?"

He decides to check the bedroom. Maybe she's cleaning up or something.

When he steps foot near the bedroom door, he stops to hear moaning from his wife from the other side of the door. He puts his ear next to it to hear more of it and is shocked to hear his name being called in pleasure.

"M-M-Mu-chan!?"

From the other side, Mutsumi is reaching her limit. She has been masturbating for however long it's been and is not aware of Keitaro's presence. She moves her hands faster and faster, making her moan louder.

"I'm cumming! I'm gonna cum...I miss you Kei-chan...Kei-chaaaaaaaaan~!" And just like that, she arches her back, letting out love juices and making a mess of the bed.

Panting heavily, she looks at what she just did and can feel some tears falling freely from her eyes.

"Forgive me, dear," she whispers. "I just...can't help myself. I just...miss you...so much..."

"MU-CHAN!" The door slams open, and the lights flicker on immediately, startling the brunette.

"K-Kei-chan!?" Mutsumi and Keitaro just stand there in silence, mostly her husband staring at her nude body.

"Mu-chan...why...are you crying? And why are you naked?"

Mutsumi can't hold back any longer and burst into tears as she jumps into his arms. "Kei-chan! Welcome home! I was so worried!" she sobs.

"Ahaha~! Is that all?" he chuckles as he returns the embrace. "You know I always come home late."

"Yes, but I still miss you dearly," Mutsumi says, poking her head from his chest just to look into his eyes. "I...I'm so sorry, Kei-chan. For making a mess on the bed...and stufff..."

"Wait, were you...masturbating...because of me?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be!?"

"Sorry." He caresses his wife's cheek and wipes a tear with his thumb. "Anyways, now that I'm home, how about we do the real thing, shall we? I can eat later."

Mutsumi nods happily. "Yes! Yes, of course we can!"

Shortly after the clothes plop on the floor, Keitaro is lying flat on the bed with Mutsumi on top of him, assuming Cowgirl position. She takes his penis and aims it carefully until she gets it just at the right place inside her womanhood.

"H-here I go..." she says. She lets go and lets herself plop down with Keitaro's penis going deeper and deeper inside her womanhood until it stops. Mutsumi winces at the thick thing inside her, but is also happy that she finally placed her man's cock that she desperately needed inside her.

"You okay, Mu-chan?" Keitaro asks.

"Y-yes...I'm totally...okay..." she says. "I'm going to move now."

"I'll help you out." He gently takes her hips with both of his hands and guides her into moving her up and down slowly.

"Ah...ohhhhhh...ahhhhh~! Oh, Kei-chann...wow! Your thing is thick today! Was it...haaah...ahhh...because you were looking at...ah...my nude body~?"

"I-it's more than that..." Keitaro responds. "I just...missed doing it...with you...while I was at work..."

"You were...thinking about me? That is...so sweet...of you, Kei-chaaaaan~!"

"Ah...I-I know...you're just so...beautiful, Mu-chan!"

Mutsumi continues going up and down with her long, beautiful brown tresses, that are let loose before they got on the bed, sway gracefully while her magnificent breasts bounce up and down at the movement. Keitaro just can't take his eyes off of her breasts for a second while helping her move up and down like crazy.

Up and down she goes with Keitaro admiring his beloved wife and her smile. This is definitely what she needed and her husband knows it. Sure enough, both of them are at their limit.

"Mu-chan...I'm gonna cum!" he grunts.

"Kei-chan...ohhhh...yes...please...cum inside me...cum as much as you want~!" she moans.

After a few more pumps, Mutsumi arches her back, screaming in pleasure as Keitaro releases his semen inside her womanhood. Some of his cum drip out from between her legs and Mutsumi collapses on top of her husband, exhausted, but happy. Keitaro puts on a weak smile as he strokes her long, brown tresses.

"I'm so happy...you're home, Kei-chan..." she whispers.

"It's so good to be home, too," He says as he plants a kiss on the forehead.


End file.
